


Nightmares of Fire

by redfenix



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, The Dark Phoenix Saga, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfenix/pseuds/redfenix





	Nightmares of Fire

I'm tired of sleeping. Does that make sense? How can one be tired of sleeping?  
In reality, I think I'm tired of dreaming. They are becoming more bizarre by the day. Blood and fire enveloping me, drowning me. Burrowing deep inside, filling me until I’m overflowing with power.  
The dreams are beginning to frighten me. It's as if something is coming and I'm powerless to stop it. I'm reminded of something Logan once said to me about his  
nightmares. That sometimes all you have are your dreams. You may not like what you see; but they are all you have.


End file.
